Pyramid (2002)
This is chronicling the 2002 version of Pyramid, produced by Sony Pictures Television. According to the promo, it claims that "Once you start watching, you can't stop playing". Game Format Main Game The game is played with two teams of two players (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) in a game of word communication. Each game starts with the introduction of six categories arranged in a pyramid. In the main game, a category's position on the pyramid was not an indicator of its difficulty. The categories were usually puns hinting to the content within that subject (i.e. "I'd Like to Buy a Vowel" would contain things associated with Wheel of Fortune). Each team in turn chose a category, and then a subject under that category was given. Each subject has six words/phrases/names. The team had 20 seconds to guess the seven answers that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words are. Each correct word was worth one point. When a word was passed, it could be returned if time permitted. If at any time the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, a burble sounded and the word was thrown out. Special Bonus *'Super Six' - This was only shown on the Donny Osmond version since all categories required six words in 20 seconds and it was always played in both games. The team that exposed the Super Six had 20 seconds to get all six and win a prize. In the second season, a home viewer contest was in play; viewers registered at the Pyramid website, and if the prize was won, a home viewer would win it as well. Tie-Breakers If the game ended in a tie, the game shifted into a tie-breaker situation. The team that caused the tie had a choice between two letters leaving the other for the other team. Both teams had 20 seconds to get as many of the six items beginning with their letter(s) as they can. The teams continued building on their scores using the tie-breaker categories. Extra ties kept the game going, and as soon as the tie was broken, the game was over. The team that broke the tie or scored six points in the fastest time won the game. Winner's Circle The giver of the winning team faced a larger pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser gets the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team can come back to it if there's time leftover If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category or a synonym) the same burble from the main game would sound, the subject was re-concealed and the team forfeited the chance at the big money. The giver was discouraged from using his/her hands which is why they were strapped into the chair, and prepositional phrases were also outlawed. Even though the big money was forfeited, the team can still go for the other subjects, because when time ran out, the contestant still won money attached to the subjects guessed; of course, getting all six in 60 seconds without illegal clues won the grand cash prize. Payoffs Here are the amounts in the WC: The first Winner's Circle was worth $10,000, and should they win the first bonus round, the second was worth $15,000 for a total of $25,000 and qualification into a tournament. Tournaments The rules were changed drastically to being played between either four or six players who won $25,000 in their initial appearance (which, due to the above requirements and a lack of returning champions, made qualification difficult), with two tournaments played each season. During a six-player tournament, each contestant's first attempt at the Winner's Circle was worth $25,000. If $25,000 was won in the first half and the same player returned to the Winner's Circle, that contestant played for an additional $75,000 and the tournament title. If the tournament ended with no players able to win both Winner's Circles in one show, either the contestant who won $25,000 in the fastest time or the player who won the most money would have his or her tournament winnings augmented to $100,000. In a four-player tournament, contestants competed in single elimination, with the first two semifinalists competing on day one and the other two semifinalists on day two. Each attempt at the Winner's Circle was worth $25,000. The top two winners then returned to compete in the finals, where each Winner's Circle victory that day was worth an additional $50,000. A tournament sweep would be worth $150,000. Payoffs Here are the Winner's Circle amounts for the tournaments: Six-player tournament/four-player semifinals Finals match of a four-player tournament Trivia Donny Osmond also hosted a short-lived British version of Pyramid as (Donny's) Pyramid Game airing on Challenge from 7 May (May 7) until 15 June (June 15) 2007, but unlike this version it plays very similar to its 70s/80s version from America. Merchandise Board Game Endless Games (2003) Titled as Pyramid Home Game featuring Donny Osmond on the cover. Pic83221_md.jpg Prototype Boxes 5192WZWE7NL.jpg endless-games-pyramid-home-game_1901033_175.jpg Mobile Game Sony Pictures Digital Entertainment (2003) On November 8, 2003Pyramid mobile game site (via Internet Archive)a mobile game based on this version was released for Sprint '' carries only. pyramid (5).gif Banners Pyramid_mobile.gif Pyramid_mobile_game.jpg Online Game Sony (2002) An online Game based on this version was released on its former website at PyramidGameShow.com. Play_tit.jpg Clue2.jpg Clue4.jpg Photos Articles Pyramid_1_8_2001.png Pyramid_1-7-2002.png Pyramid_1_21-2002.png Trade Ads Pyramid2001.jpg Pyramid2001-1.png Pyramid2001-2.png Pyramid2001-3.png Pyramid2001-4.png Pyramid20012.jpg Pyramid2001-5.png Pyramid2001-6.png Pyramid2002.jpg Pyramid2002_alt._Blurb.jpg Pyramid2002 Blurb.jpg Pyramid2002Atlanta.jpg Pyramid2002_Dayton.jpg Pyramid_2002_ad.jpg Pyramid2002_Oklahoma.jpg Pyramid2002_Seattle.jpg Pyramid2002_West_Palm_Beach.jpg Pyramid20021.jpg Pyramid20022.jpg Pyramid2002-1.png Pyramid2002-2.png Logos Pyramid_logo.jpg Pyramid_silver_logo.jpg City Sweep Truck Truckside.gif Sweeps_truck.gif Banners photohdr_PYRAMID.jpg default_01.jpg Poster Spe004484.jpg Episodes ''See also: Pyramid (2002)/Episode Guide Video See Also The $10,000 Pyramid The $20,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid (1982) The $25,000 Pyramid (2010) The $50,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid (1991) The $100,000 Pyramid (2000) The $100,000 Pyramid (2016) The $500,000 Pyramid The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2000) The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2009) Pyramid (1996) Pyramid (1997) The Pyramid (2012) Pyramid Rocks The Junior Pyramid Junior Partner Pyramid All-Star Junior Pyramid Links Official Website (via Internet Archive) Official Website (via Internet Archive) Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:Syndicated Category:2002 Premiere Category:2004 Ending Category:Pyramid